thesocietynetflixfandomcom-20200214-history
Allie Pressman
Allie is a seventeen year old student at West Ham High School. Contents Early Life Allie has lived in the shadow of her sister, Cassandra, throughout her life. Throughout The Series Series One Episode 1 Allie works as the assistant stage manager at West Ham High School's adaptation of Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead in which her sister Cassandra plays one of the lead roles. Her mother and father see her onto the bus. The school buses are waved off by loving parents and the kids chatter excitedly. The group fall asleep on the bus and wake up to hear that they are back home. Allie is worried that the kids can't get in touch with their parents. She agrees for Will to crash at their house. Allie continues texting her friends as they realise that none of their parents are home. After attending the gathering arranged by Cassandra to discuss their situation, Allie joins the party in The Church. There, an intoxicated Allie kisses Will. The next morning, Allie joins the group that discover the town is completely surrounded by woodland. On returning to town, she continues to call her mother and father, despite getting their voicemails. Allie and Will see the teens ransacking the supermarket and there is a strange vibe between them following the kiss from the party at The Church. Will has been dodging Allie's calls and Allie calls him out for treating her differently after the kiss. Will begins to talk to her again and tells her to get some food for them. They need to move fast before it is all gone. Down the aisle, Allie sees Elle hoarding supplies and confronts her about the moral issues at stake with reference to The Poseidon Adventure. Allie arrives home from the supermarket to find Cassandra lay on the sofa feeling unwell. Allie seems to have little sympathy for Cassandra feeling under the weather. After Cassandra tells Allie she can't find her medicine, Allie admits that it is in her bag and offers to get it. However, the sympathy doesn't last as Allie tells Cassandra that she must take control of the town. Allie tells her that she needs her to take care of her as her sister. Later, Allie waits at The Church for the return of the expedition group with some other students. The teens speculate about what news the expedition group will bring. While the teens are together, Cassandra announces that they need to start making decisions much to the chagrin of some of the others, including Harry. She asks that the teens be more mindful of their limited resources, which many of the teens acquiesce to, apart from Harry. Cassandra challenges Harry on this and asks if she should flip a coin and use chance to decide if he is so reluctant to democracy. Cassandra continues flipping the coin and it lands on tails every time which is disconcerting for all of the teens. It eventually lands on heads and the teens have a collective sigh of relief. Allie voices her concern about the electricity running out when Harry scoffs at the thought of sharing houses. Allie tells Will that he has a home with her and Cassandra. There is a sudden break in the tension when Campbell fires a gun from the back of The Church. Campbell points out that Cassandra has not been elected to make the decisions and proceeds to point the gun at her. Allie runs to protect her sister. When the wood expedition group return carrying Emily's dead body, Allie is among the students who look on Emily's body with shock and fear as they realise that there is nothing beyond the woods and they are certainly not home. Allie comforts Cassandra after she says she is not feeling well and they begin to make their way home arm in arm. Episode 2 Allie and Cassandra walk into town and encounter Gretchen sitting on a bench waiting for her mom and dad to pick her up as they were supposed to after the school trip. Despite Allie and Cassandra's nudging away from this idea, Gretchen is stubborn and stays in that spot with her flask and lunch packet all day. The two girls walk further into the town to join Helena looking at several students, including Lexie, chanting in a circle and asking higher powers for answers. The teens look up to see a Solar Eclipse, which some interpret as a response to Lexie and co's chanting. However, Gordie explains what it is. In the kitchen of The Pressman Residence, Allie drinks tea with Becca, Sam, Cassandra, Gordie, and Bean. The group discuss strategies to find how they could come to be where they are and Will joins them. The group agree that they need to check out the water and power supply as well as creating a food inventory. Will and Allie volunteer to do the food census. Allie and Will arrive at the supermarket to an inventory of the food holdings. The pair decide to split up; Will takes the supermarket and Allie the smaller stores on Wendell. In The Cheese Shop, Allie uses her laptop to count the produce for Cassandra's food inventory. While in there, a young man comes in and takes a lot of the snacks. Allie asks him to put back what he will not eat right away, which he does and he leaves with a smaller handful. Allie returns to The Supermarket to find Will has been joined by Kelly. Feeling jealous and left out, she leaves and walks down the street to find Gretchen still sat in the same place waiting to be rescued by her parents. On her way home from the Supermarket, Allie comes across Harry Bingham filling his gas tank at a Petrol Station before the evening's game of Fugitive. He invites her to both the game and the afterparty at The Bingham Residence. Spitefully, Allie tells Harry that Kelly is with Will but Harry persists and tells her to invite Cassandra too. At home, Allie interrupts Cassandra's simmering medical check from Gordie to make a cup of tea. Cassandra enters the kitchen to speak to her and she loses no time in accusing her of manipulating Gordie. Allie talks about how she hasn't told Gordie about being admitted to Yale, to which Cassandra replies, "There is no Yale." Much to Harry's surprise, Allie turns up for Fugitive and rides with him. Relationships Family Cassandra Allie and Cassandra are sisters with a close bond. Although Allie believes she will be losing her sister to college at Yale, the incident means that they stay in each other's lives longer than anticipated. There is some rivalry between the sisters, particularly from Allie's point of view as she seems to have been living in the shadow of her sister all through her life. Despite the tension between them, Allie runs to Cassandra's protection when Campbell points a gun at her. Cassandra, likewise, tries to protect her sister and makes Allie stand back. Amanda Pressman and Jim Pressman Allie's parents see her off onto the bus and the buses leave to excited chatter. Doug and Lynette Eliot Doug and Lynette are Allie's maternal uncle and aunt-in-law. Campbell and Sam Eliot Campbell and Sam are Allie's cousins. Although Allie appears to be friends with Sam, the same animosity between Campbell and his brother appears to be in his relationship with his cousins. Friends Will LeClair Allie and Will are best friends. Sam Eliot As well as being cousins, Allie and Sam are close friends and Allie is able to talk to Sam using ASL. Gwen Allie comforts Gwen when she returns from the original woods exhibition with Emily's body. Significant Others Will LeClair Allie's crush on Will is established from her very first scene when she gazes at him in the auditorium. At the party at The Church on the first night, Allie and Will kiss. Will doesn't respond well and tells Allie that she can't just kiss him because it will change everything between them. Allie looks dejected as Will grabs his coat and leaves. Quotes Trivia * Drink ** 1.02- Tea * Wears a star necklace (1.01). * Can use American Sign Language to communicate with Sam (1.01+1.02). * Has an iPhone. The last digits of her passcode are 07 (1.01). * Allie is in a group chat with 4 other people; HT (Helena?), CR (Cassandra/Clark), GJ (Gwen/Gordie/Grizz/Greg), LM (Lexie?), AL (Allie ?). Gallery Category:Characters